


A New Arm Used For Good

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, But his arm is lol, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shiro isn't there, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: Shiro finds out how far away he can be and still finger fuck Keith.





	A New Arm Used For Good

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the fandom. I hope you guys enjoy!

Keith had a busy night last night. It was his first night out of the hospital, and his first night with Shiro. All he can say was that his night wasn't quiet, and Shiro had more strength than he did. 

The morning wasn't any better.

Keith was still trying to sleep but the second Shiro started rubbing on him, he was up enough to feel it. Keith wanted to sleep, but he wanted Shiro to fuck him into the bed like he did last night.

"Still not awake yet?" Shiro asked, his hands holding on to Keith's waist.

Keith moaned quietly, barely awake, but he liked the feeling of Shiro's hand on his skin, lifting his shirt higher to feel him.

He felt Shiro's chest pressing on his back, his arms around him to hold him close. He leaned his head back on Shiro's shoulder, keeping his eyes closed as he felt Shiro's hands moving lower on his body.

Keith had to admit that he liked the new arm. He more than just liked it. He loved it. Shiro could do wonders with that arm. Keith definitely remembered last night, being distracted while Shiro fingered him. Hard. Keith almost lost his voice.

He easily recognized the feeling of Shiro's fingers inside him, not his real hand, but the new one. It felt real, at least, Keith thought it. It was warm, just like Shiro was. But there were things that hand could do that no real hand could. Keith opened his eyes slowly when he felt those same fingers inside him. Shiro kissed his face softly while he eased his fingers inside him.

"... Shiro." Keith whispered, a small moan as he did his best to stay awake. His eyes stared lazily at the wall, but when Shiro told him he was doing good, that definitely woke him up enough to listen.

His body was still weak, however. He began to shake no second later when Shiro started fingering him. His thighs trembled lightly, pressing between Shiro's hand. He let out a shaky breath because he wasn't calm. He almost didn't want to hold himself up.

He moaned Shiro's name again before moving on his own to lean over on the bed. Shiro got a great view of Keith's ass, and there was nothing that could make him happier early in the morning. He did smile, enjoying the view. His fingers could spread Keith's hole easily, just like last night. This time, Keith didn't try to hold his voice back. He moaned out more for Shiro, and Shiro wasn't going to make Keith wait.

Until he remembered that he had somewhere to be. 

_That's right._

He had a meeting he had to attend. 

He wasn't that distressed by the matter. He wasn't worried that he would miss seeing Keith get himself off. In fact, he was still smiling, and anyone who didn't know the situation would say that it was the most genuine smile that he's had on his face. 

He just had the most evil thought. 

"I have to go to a meeting, Keith." Shiro rubbed his arm lightly, kissing Keith on the cheek. 

Keith didn't even shift for a second. All he noticed was that Shiro's fingers were still moving inside him. They were getting deeper with every gentle thrust. Shiro knew exactly where to touch him, where Keith liked it, what drove him insane. Keith practically didn't even hear Shiro say that he was leaving. 

"You'll be good, right?" Shiro asked him, but he knew Keith would definitely be a good boy. 

A small moan came from Keith's lips as his fingers tugged on the sheets. Shiro was going to leave him like this? He was already dripping on the bed. He didn't want to take care of this himself, he didn't think it was fair. 

"I'll be back." Shiro got off the bed. "Just an hour or two, okay." He sounded so reassuring and sweet. 

But Keith wasn't sure what was happening. He was too focused on being fingered. It hadn't stopped even when Shiro got off his bed. It hadn't stopped even when Keith heard Shiro leave his room. Shiro's fingers were still inside him. 

"...Wait..." Keith finally realized what he let happen. 

Was this an experiment? How far could Shiro go and still be able to control the arm? Keith almost didn't like it, but right now, he just wanted to cum. He wanted to feel Shiro's fingers deeper inside him. 

His face was still down in the bed, his ass up in the air, the metal arm close to his skin. Two of the fingers continued to thrust inside Keith's hole; they twisted and curved, getting Keith to spread more until it was easier to be inside him. 

_Damn_. Keith didn't think it would turn out this way. 

He didn't want to think of Shiro's arm as a toy to play with but that's what it was. That's _exactly_ what it was. A sex toy, especially when Keith was getting so much pleasure from it. There was nothing else that could get him so horny so quickly. 

Now it was only him in his room, with Shiro's new arm; Shiro's brand new fingers were right up Keith's ass, working him out until he was ready for something better. 

Keith still moaned for him, like Shiro was right there in the room watching him. 

He wondered if Shiro would watch next. If he would wait by the door and keep his eyes on him, seeing his arm do the work. It's not like Shiro wasn't thinking about it, but it sure was a hell of a lot easier to tease Keith when he didn't have to be in the room with him. That was something he wanted to figure out, and right now it was working. 

Shiro was so turned on. 

He was going to go his whole meeting thinking about a wreck Keith was. To think Keith won't even know that Shiro was going to pretend like nothing was going on, like it was a casual thing to not have his floating arm by his side. No one would know what was happening, it was between Shiro and Keith. 

And Keith was good enough not to force the arm away. It's not like he would get away with that. Shiro would definitely find him. 

It was sure proof that Shiro was concentrating; a third finger was rubbing on Keith's skin, ready to push inside him and stretch him wider. What was holding him back? Was he distracted with something? Maybe someone else caught his attention, enough to pause for a second to give Keith time to react. But of course the finger didn't stop. 

Shiro _knew_ how to multitask, and he was damn good at it. 

"...Shiro." Keith moaned, calling out to him. 

It was such a sweet sound his voice made. He cried softly, wanting to feel more of Shiro over him, to feel his chest on his back, to feel his arm press on his skin. He moaned and moaned for Shiro to be there, and it was enough to feel his fingers inside him. He remembered the feeling that Shiro's fingers gave him last night. 

He breathed heavily against the blanket, pressing his face down to cover his voice, though he was alone. 

His thighs continued to shake, almost giving out. Keith wanted to lay in bed, but he didn't move, not yet. His muscles spasmed, his fingers tensing to grab the sheets. He moaned louder, his voice muffled by the sheet. The heat spread throughout his body and pooled at his stomach. His eyes closed tightly and he held his breath, the wave of pleasure taking over him. 

A spurt of cum spilled on to the bed. Keith's cock twitched and jumped with excitement since Shiro's fingers were still thrusting inside him at an easy pace. 

How long has it been already?

Keith moved his head to the side to gasp for air. His eyes opened and he lazily stared at the wall as he felt Shiro's fingers inside him. It wasn't till then that he realized that he was alone, that Shiro wasn't here, that Shiro's arm was the only thing that was close enough to Shiro being around. 

He was almost disappointed. 

He couldn't keep himself up anymore. He moaned quietly as Shiro's fingers rubbed inside him. He took another quiet breath and tried to move, laying back on the bed, while Shiro's fingers spread him. Keith continued to take a deep breath as he spread his arms on the bed. His hips moved forward as his body tensed, arching off the bed. 

"Oh...my God." Keith sighed weakly. 

He couldn't make his thighs stop shaking. 

He needed a minute. 

He needed to stop being fingered. 

Keith's hand pressed on the prosthetic arm, trying to push it away, but it twisted, the fingers pushing deeper. 

"Shit." Keith hissed under his breath as he pushed more, but Shiro was persistent. 

Somewhere, Shiro noticed the resistance. He knew that Keith was pushing against him, and hoped that Keith would be good enough to take it. Shiro was unbothered. 

The arm continued to finger Keith, palming his skin, rubbing against him. 

And it was a _righteous_ moment when Shiro decided to add a third finger. He appeared at his meeting calm and strong headed, like the leader he was, but his arm was missing because he wanted to keep three fingers inside Keith. 

He had to hold back his smile the entire time. 

How was Keith doing? Was he red in the face? How loud was he moaning? Was he begging? He had to be begging. Shiro kept a straight face, but all he could think about was Keith underneath him, crying out for him, wanting to be ruined. 

Keith definitely wanted Shiro to actually be there. 

He started to feel hot, like he was sweating, like he was melting. 

"Oh..." His breath was shaky as he moaned. He wasn't surprised when the third finger slipped inside him eagerly since he knew it would happen, but it certainly was different. "Come on," he groaned. 

It felt so good.

But Keith wanted to see Shiro over him. He wanted to see Shiro's face. He wanted to watch Shiro finger him. The idea was such a nice thought. 

Keith's cock twitched again, more cum spilling over his skin. He just about came to the thought of Shiro being there to finger him. Not only that, he wanted Shiro inside him. _That_ thought almost made him cum again. 

Keith just begged for Shiro to come back. 

His fingers weren't enough anymore. 

_How long has it been now?_

Keith covered his eyes with his arm. He felt the heat on his face, the blush lightly covering his cheeks. His chest rose and fell at an irregular rhythm. He tried so hard to take a deep breath, but now there was a fire in his chest. He licked his parted lips, the image of Shiro kissing him lingering on his skin. 

He had to use his memory of last night. 

That was the only way he was going to get through this. 

_How long has Shiro been gone?_

Keith wanted something bigger, and he was desperate for it. He didn't want to wait for Shiro, but what else did he have? On impulse, Keith licked his first two fingers; his tongue pressed between his skin, getting both fingers as wet as he could before he moved them inside him. 

He was spread enough to take five fingers, and it was divine. 

What made it more exquisite was that Shiro's fingers pressed on his gland, sending him spiralling. 

_Oh God_. Keith bit down hard on his lip but he couldn't hold back. "Right there." he breathed, his eyes closing tight as his other hand grabbed at the sheets. 

He wanted to move his fingers with Shiro's but he was in shock. 

"There-There, there, there!" he begged but there was no one to hear him. 

He choked on his words as he gasped for air. A sputter of curses and incoherent sentences left his lips as he turned over in bed, curling up as he reached his climax again. 

More cum leaked on to the bed, a bit spilling over his thigh. Shiro's arm was pressed firmly between Keith's quivering legs. And Keith hoped to put an end to this torture but that's not how it worked.

All he could think about was when Shiro was coming back. When was Shiro going to touch him, like really touch him, instead of making his new arm do all the work. Keith couldn't take this anymore. It was like five fingers weren't doing anything for him.

Yet he easily came again.

He laid on his back again and he pushed his dark hair out of his face. He took deep breaths as he tried to find his thoughts, but that wasn't going to happen with Shiro's fingers still moving. Keith almost sighed, but he sounded weak, like there wasn't much more he could take.

His body was sore. His muscles quivered. His cock couldn't ooze out any more. It still throbbed but Keith anticipated that the next orgasm was really going to be something different.

"Sh-Shiro, please." He begged into the silence. 

Where was Shiro?

He said he wouldn't be gone long.

Keith bet that Shiro was making it seem like he wasn't doing anything serious. And if anyone asked where his arm was, he'd probably give some vague answer. Maybe someone would think he's doing something important. And fingering Keith was important to him. 

_Where was he_?

 _What's taking so long_?

Keith was hopelessly spent. He was laid out on the bed, his legs moving against the sheets, his thighs shaking and trembling. His fingers had stopped moving, but Shiro's didn't. The only sound that could be heard was Keith's breathing, hot and heavy in the silence of his room. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, but it didn't take long before he had spots in his vision. He barely noticed when they slightly rolled when he was rubbed in his favorite place again. 

He cursed out loud. And he did it again when it didn't stop. 

His voice had cracked. His eyes closed tight. His mouth opened wide. 

He cursed Shiro for playing around with him. It was so cruel. It was so mean. He wished that Shiro was here to _actually_ take care of him, to make him feel better. To relieve him. Though, Keith was sure he couldn't cum again. Another orgasm and it would be over for him. He was already seeing stars, what next?

_Where's Shiro?_

_How long has it been?_

"Shiro...p-please." Keith begged again, almost being brought to tears. 

He knew the new arm could work wonders but this was insane. He wouldn't be able to go all day like this. Shiro had to quit it. The teasing was fun and all, but he had to be here. Now Keith was awake, and he was impatient. 

Where was he?

Keith was going to cum again. 

He moaned weakly as his back arched. His thighs tried to press together, but the arm kept him doing it. The fingers paused, and Keith did his best to ride out the wave of pleasure. His hips were shifting as he tried to get Shiro's fingers to move deeper. It was the weakest attempt. Keith could barely move. It was like a flash of white that wouldn't go away for a moment. 

His whole body was shaking. 

He was straining. 

He was sweating. 

And he was begging to be filled with something better.

His body twitched as he came down from the high. He had a second to take a breath. The fingers weren't moving. "Shiro..." Keith moaned again. 

"Mhm." It was a quick response to being called out to. 

Keith's eyes snapped open and he lifted himself up to see Shiro standing by the door. Keith hadn't even noticed when Shiro got back. It must've been when he was going through his last orgasm. Keith's head was spinning, and it still was as he looked at Shiro with pleading eyes. 

He couldn't take it. 

"You can't leave me like this." Keith fell back on the bed again, his hand in his hair, the other still between his legs. 

"I wasn't going to." Shiro came closer, getting on the bed. 

He wondered what was going through Keith's mind. How many times did Keith call out to him? Shiro usually liked to count, but this morning it was going to be a mystery. 

Shiro moved over him slowly, seeing the mess that Keith made. He smiled to himself, though Keith caught a glimpse of the expression. Shiro must've been satisfied with himself. After all, he was proud that he got Keith's legs to shake. That was definitely something to be proud of. 

This morning was eventful, but there was going to be more. 

Shiro had to make up for what he missed. 

"Let's see what else this arm can do."


End file.
